


Reylo Prompts.

by PandaofManyFandoms (Pandabetalock)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Ben Solo - Freeform, Canon too, F/M, Going to Hell, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just All the AUS, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Rey is OOC in some of these, Reylo - Freeform, Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabetalock/pseuds/PandaofManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Prompts Ive gotten from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparring

Prompt One: Kylo Ren and Rey sparring and it leads to the fun stuff. :)

 

Rey fell into a defensive stance as she tried to slow down her breathing, and her heart rate, she glanced all around her with no sign of Kylo anywhere. cursing under her breath as she tried to hone in on their force-bond, but alas he had been practicing his shielding.

All of a sudden the hairs on the back of Rey’s neck stood up and she barely managed to whirl around and block his attack.

“Well Well miss Starlight, It seems you  _Have_ improved some.” a deep taunting voice spoke, The voice that haunted her most intimate thought.  Kylo grinned deviously as the two came face to face.

 “Though I must say your attacks are still a bit weak”. 

“Well, I am a lot better than some wannabe Vader.”  Rey shot back at the tall looming figure in front of her. The grin disappeared into a scowl on the man’s face as he pushed her back against the wall of the practice arena.

“Hn, That maybe…” He drifted before manipulating her to drop her saber, he, in turn, deactivated his. “But I am still a little more skilled with my powers of Force than you,” Kylo smirked again before crowding Rey, his arms trapping her, as he lowered his head so he was face to face with her.

“I also have one more trick up my Sleeve, Star,” He whispered.

“W-Whats that?” the second the young girl got the question out, Kylo’s lips were on her’s. He was kissing her with the ferocity of a man who had been denied water for days after being in the desert.

 

[Fan art <3](http://young-miss-truffles.tumblr.com/post/135793042088/have-you-read-my-first-prompt-i-wrote-can-you-do)


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 : Ben Finds Rey injured after the events of TFA.  
> (Still in progress)

Kylo cursed under his breath,

 _‘Genral Hux is luck I don’t shove my boot up his ass.’_ as the knight was internally ranting, he began feeling a pull in the force, specifically, in the connection, he had with that _Girl._

‘ _her name is Rey_ ’ his brain supplied, Kylo brushed off that thought almost immediately. ~~(He would analyze why at a later time)~~. Kylo moved to the nearest alley, he leaned against the cool wall as he closed his eyes and tried to hone the location to the girl, he could tell that she is hurt, which causes a strange feeling to twist into knots in his abdomen. ~~(Yet another thing to analyze later),~~

Kylo began to get frustrated, something was preventing him from getting Rey’s exact location. he sighed in annoyance, about to give up on this whole thing, when all of a sudden the knight gets hit with a wave of fear, and well that made him dent the wall he was leaning on, the tall knight lurched forward following the pull of the force as it grew stronger and stronger.

When Kylo turned a corner he was met with the sight of the girl- _Rey-_ bleeding profusely out of her side, she must not have sensed him yet, all her attention was focused on the Devaronian in front of her with a blade, which he really hoped that it was not her blood dripping off of it.

He could feel the fear rolling off of her, it was then he noticed she had a hand on her thigh as well as her side. he really should be enjoying her fear…. but all he felt was anger at the Devaronian. Kylo reached toward the creature picking him off the ground. Rey had a surprised look before she looked to see who her savior was, he face quickly turned into one of disbelief. The knight smirked inwardly but kept his cold gaze on the Devaronian

“Is there an issue here?” He rhetorically asked. The creature turned his head like he was going to curse the person who dared to interrupt him, especially when he had found such a good specimen to sell into slavery. It had wisely after realizing who it was, shut its mouth. "N-No my lord, J-just found this female wandering around

"N-No my lord, J-just found this female wandering around, I believe she would make a good profit in Slave trade." The Devaronian explained, hoping that would please the Knight. unfortunately, said knight was not really all that pleased to hear the plans this  _Thing_ had in store for Rey.

"Oh, I see," Kylo said in a very guarded tone. he somehow by the grace of god, was he able to keep his rage in check.

"Well, how about you run along and come meet me in the hanger later? We could discuss some other ideas for profit?" the knight offered a cunning smile as he set the Devarioan back down, with a little more force than necessary.

Kylo finally turned to Rey, Who seemed to be completely stumped as to what just transpired. 

"We should probably stop the bleeding miss Starlight." the nickname slipping out as if Kylo had called her it a thousand times before. 

Rey looked at Kylo like he had grown a third head. "Why would you want to help me?" She finally asked, and to be fair he had been expecting it. 

The only issue was, He honestly didn't have an answer for her. So he lied.

"Well, I can't have you being defeated by another, or dying before I get the chance to kill you myself." He excused. Of course only to be betrayed by his rising blush. little known to the imposing knight was the face Rey could see his flush, which resulting in her to blush.


	3. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is still in progress

“ _Get a grip Rey! It's not like you are frequenting this place just to look at this guy.”_

At least, that is what Rey keeps telling herself as she sipped her tea, casually glancing around, totally not looking for a tall lean bad boy she happens to see every time she is here, he sits in the corner, drinking his Black coffee with whipped cream on it. 

Rey stopped her typing and just paused, as she thought about the explanation/excuse she just gave herself, she groaned.  She felt like such an idiot. as she was about to just up and leave, with what dignity. Rey heard the clearing of a throat. 

She turned and came face to face with said object of her thoughts, there he was decked out in his form-fitting leather jacket, with those stupid jeans that make his rear end look amazing ~~Not that she looked or anything~~ not to mention that ridiculously long hair that she just wanted to thread her fingers through and pull. she felt the heat rise from her chest all the way up to her neck, as she met very dark eyes, she couldn't place what color they were, with her own hazel eyes.

"I do apologize, what did you say?" Rey managed to ask, after recovering from her ditzy stare down of the tall dark adonis in front of her. the question, in turn,  made said adonis grin dauntingly.

"I asked, miss tea drinker if you were ever gonna work up the nerve to talk to me," he repeated with a knowing smirk. He then handed her a slip of paper then slouched down and kissed her cheek.

"Call me sometime." the man winked then walked out the door, leaving Rey to stand there dumbfound. the brunette then looked down to the paper he had handed her

it read:  _Ben Solo. xxx-xxxx_

_'Ben... it suits him'_


	4. High School Au- The Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, how about High School AU Kylo and Rey and they both get cast the leads the school play despite constantly bickering because of "sexual tension"  
> Im on it Anon!

Kylo honestly didn't know  _why_ he was doing this.

he could've said no, he should _have_ said no, but Rey honestly never came to him for anything.. 

and well she gave him the saddest eyes when she had asked him to try out with her.

Kylo didn't know he was trying out for the lead, opposite to Rey

He didn't know HOW he got the part

He hadn't even heard of _Grease_  before this all started.

Yet here he is, on side stage, in a leather jacket, blue jeans his hair slicked back and motorcycle boots. Awaiting the audience to settle and for his cue.

How the hell did he agree to this again? oh Right. Rey.

Stupid, Attractive, Rey.

She, of course, had gotten the Lead as well. the female lead. Which Kylo found out, his character and her character Kiss.  Alot.

Which confuses him all the more because from the moment they met they had done nothing but pick fights with one another.

Ever since she had appeared at their school, She had constantly tried to start a fight with Kylo, then Rey started to slowly work her way into the Tall teens thoughts and sometimes even in his dreams.


	5. Young meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: young padawans (a shy and blushy) kylo ren and rey are introduced to each other by master luke :3" By young-miss-truffles on tumblr <3 She also did fan art for me :3

Ben was figiting as he waited for master Luke in the plaza.

The young Solo had been standing for what felt like forever he began to wonder if his dear uncle had forgotten about him when, he look up and saw Master Luke coming towards him with someone else behind him.

a _girl?_   Ben was very confused. The girl looked to be about his age, it looked like she had been in the sun for a long time, she was also kinda dirty…..

“Ah! Ben!” Luke smiled as he broght the girl infront of himslef.

“this is Rey! She is gonna be training along side you!”

Rey smiled in a way that made Ben’s heart jump.

“Pleasure ta meet ya Ben!” the girl, Rey, Put her little hand out towards the boy, Who just stared, hoping he wasnt just imagining her.

“N-Nice to meet you as well.” Ben finally got out taking her small hand in his, a blush rising on his cheeks

 

 

 

[There is Fan art to go with this story](http://young-miss-truffles.tumblr.com/post/135791307688/young-padawans-a-shy-and-blushy-kylo-ren-and-rey)


	6. Paging Dr. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you to Sweet-Bella-Anon for the idea XD I Couldnt get it out of my head.

Rey tried to curl in on herself as she sat in the waiting room. she was bloody and bruised, she had of course gotten into another fight on behalf of someone else, a Girl who was barely eighteen, She was being harassed by a couple of older men, who seemed to have had one to many, Well and Rey just couldn’t let them get their way,, she intervened and here she was, unfortunaly for her, the girl was frantic about the injuries the brunette had sustained, and reluctenly let the younger girl take her to the hosipital.

She had just been brought back from her x-ray, and turns out she had a broken wrist. the doctor on duty was supposed to be here anytime,  she was starting to figit. Rey _absolutely_ hated hospitals. especially when the hospital was the last place she saw her parents. They had left her at a place called Jakku Pediatrics , when they never returned she was then shipped off to the orphanage that she currently lives in right now it was way below standard of any orphanage but the state really didn't give a shit. "

Rey Kenobi??" A deep baritone Voice suddenly spoke sucessfully snapping her out of her thoughts, She looked up to see what she can only describe as a strangely attractive face.

"Ah.. Yes?" Rey answered dumbly, Surly this wasnt the doctor? The strangely attractive face walked in and what follwed, was a  _very Tall_ and lanky figure.

 

"My name is Doctor Ben Solo," He extened his hand out, waiting for her to shake it to which she did.

 

"Now... your chart says that you were brought in after fighting?" The doctor tried his best to hold back his incredlousness.

 

Oh Boy, This was gonna be a long night. 

 


End file.
